eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Nymeria (Schattenwolf)
'''Nymeria '''ist der Schattenwolf von Arya Stark. Ihre Geschwister sind Grauwind, Lady, Sommer, Struppel und Geist. Sie hat gelbe Augen. Erscheinung Nymeria hat gelbe Augen, die im Sonnenlicht wie goldene Münzen funkeln . Jüngste Ereignisse Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell Nymeria und ihre Geschwister werden von Robb Stark und Jon Schnee gefunden und nach Winterfell gebracht Die Herren von Winterfell – Kapitel 1 – Bran I. Dort wird sie von Arya adoptiert und erhält von ihr den Namen Nymeria, nach der legendären Königin der Rhoynar. Sie stellen schnell eine enge Verbindung auf Die Herren von Winterfell – Kapitel 7 – Arya I. Nymeria begleitet Arya und Sansa nach Königsmund. Auf dem Weg kommt es zu einer Begegnung zwischen Arya und Joffrey Baratheon. Als er das Schwert gegen Aryas Kampfgefährten hebt, geht Arya dazwischen und greift Joffrey an. Dieser will zurückschlagen, doch Nymeria springt dazwischen und beißt ihm in seine Hand. Danach flieht Arya mit ihrem Schattenwolf. Da sie um Nymerias Leben bangt, ist sie gezwungen, ihre Begleiterin fortzujagen. A Clash of Kings Auf ihrem Marsch nach Norden hört Arya Gerüchte über einen riesigen weiblichen Wolf, der ein Rudel um das Götterauge herum anführt und keinerlei Angst vor Menschen hat. Lord William Muton und seine Söhne reiten aus, um sie zu jagen. Doch bei der Jadg verlieren sie ihre Hunde und werden gezwungen, sich zurückzuziehen. A Storm of Swords Auf ihrem Weg nach Schnellwasser sieht Arya ein Rudel Wölfe. Der Größte der Wölfe antwortet ihrem Ruf, als sie ein Heuen von sich gibt. Bald darauf hat sie einen Wolfstraum, in dem Nymeria Iggo aus dem Blutigen Mummenschanz und seine Gefährten angreift und sie tötet. Durch die Wargen - Verbindung mit Nymeria findet Arya Catelyn Stark's Körper in einem Fluss. Sie trägt ihren Körper ans Ufer und versucht sie zu wecken, realisiert aber, dass Catelyn tot ist. A Feast for Crows In Braavos hat Arya nachts weitere Wolfsträume, in denen sie ein gewaltiges Rudel in den Wäldern anführt. Septon Meribald berichtet, dass ein riesiges Rudel mit Hunderten von Wölfen am Trident umherstreift. Ser Danwell Frey beschwert sich über eine beispiellose Zahl von Wölfen in den Flusslanden und erzählt Jaime, dass die Wolfsrudel ihren Gepäckzug angegriffen haben, als sie von den Zwillingen aufgebrochen sind. Ser Dermot aus dem Regenwald erkundet die Gegend um Schnellwasser und berichtet darüber, Hunderte von Wölfen gefunden hat, die zwei seiner Wachen getötet haben. Einer der sterbenden Männer hat gesagt, das Rudel werde "von einer Wölfin von ungeheurer Größe angeführt." A Dance with Dragons Geist sieht Nymeria, wie sie unter dem Mond singt. Um sie herum sind hunderte ihrer kleinen grauen Vettern ihres Rudels. Sie unterbrechen die Jagd und singen mit ihr. Da, wo sie ist, sind die Hügel wärmer als an der Mauer und voller Nahrung. In der Zeit, in der Arya die Blinde Beth ist, sieht sie in ihren Wolfsträumen den Nachthimmel von Westeros. Außerdem schaut sie beim ersten Schneefall in den Flusslanden zu und bemerkt, dass die Beute seitdem knapper geworden ist. Nymeria und ihr Rudel laben sich an einem Schäfer, seinem Hund und seiner Herde. Einige ihrer kleinen grauen Vettern fürchten sich vor den Menschen, selbst den Toten, aber für sie ist Fleisch gleich Fleisch und Menschen waren Beute. Quellen #a wiki of ice and fire, Nymeria (direwolf) Siehe auch * im Game of Thrones Wiki. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Schattenwölfe